The overall goals of this research are (a) to define the pathophysiology of cancer in man and (b) to increase the rate of cure of cancer. Our approach is to use advanced technology in a multidisciplinary research effort in studies of: Pharmacology and Pharmacokinetics of cancer chemotherapy drugs; Tumor Kinetics, Cytokinetics, and tumor cell markers; Tumor immunology and Immunotherapy; clinical oncology; and supportive care of cancer patients. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lloyd, RE, Jones, SE, Salmon, SE, Durie, BGM, and McMahon, LJ: Combination chemotherapy with adriamycin (NSC-123127) and cyclophosphamide (NSC-26271) for solid tumors: a phase II trial. Cancer Treat. Rep., 1976 (in press). McMahon, LJ, Jones, SE, Durie BGM, and Salmon, SE: Combination chemotherapy with methyl-CCNU, cyclophosphamide, vincristine, methotrexate, and bleomycin in advanced brochogenic carcinoma. Cancer Letters, 1976 (in press).